Mon Cher
by abbyzelda
Summary: Howard isn't sure when exactly the visits to his friend's apartment started to involve kisses and flirty nicknames … but he's certainly not complaining. (Light, fluffy, Howard/Raj drabble.)


**Well, hello there! First BBT fanfic, how exciting.**

**Disclaimer: I created and own the whole universe. BAZINGA!**

* * *

"Hey."

Howard's heart flutters when the apartment door opens to reveal none other than his cute, quirky friend—although whether he can even consider Raj a mere friend anymore remains disputable.

"I missed you today," Howard says in response, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Me too." Raj smiles shyly and steps aside, letting Howard enter the apartment.

They don't bother with small talk or any kind of lead-up anymore. Ever since they discovered just how perfect their intimate encounters are, the initial awkwardness wore off and so did their patience. They collapse onto the coffee-coloured couch and immediately their lips unite.

Howard melts into the kiss, savouring every moment. The feel of Raj's soft, warm lips against his own is intoxicating—no, invigorating. He inhales the inviting scent of Raj's cologne and shudders through his busy lips. He desperately yearns for Raj to take the initiative for once and just _go in there_. Sure enough, his mind seems to work like a voodoo doll, and Raj delicately slips his tongue through slightly parted lips and starts exploring the interior of Howard's mouth; the young engineer, eyes shut, allows himself to be drifted away to that one-of-a-kind paradise that can only be experienced via Raj's delightful kisses.

Of course, there's always that nagging feeling in the back of his mind, telling him that it's wrong. He's a married man. Scratch that, he's a _man_, period. And not just any man, but _the _Howard Wolowitz, who has shamelessly hit on Penny and countless other women in the past.

Howard always slips off his wedding ring before entering the apartment, yet another cruel reminder that he belongs to someone else. Although he's starting to wish that wasn't the case. Lately, every aspect of his marriage has been disappointingly lackluster. Sure, she's cute and smart and all, but Howard misses the days when he was a carefree single guy chasing after the ladies, "dangling his hook" as Leonard put it. Now, however, the only "fish" he's got his eyes on is the one who's mere inches away from him, his divine exotic beauty permeating Howard's thoughts and rendering him completely awestruck. God, everything from his complex dark eyes to his soft, coal black hair to his perfectly trimmed and manicured fingernails. _How the hell can someone be so alluring? _

When they finally part, Howard swallows thickly and Raj smiles when he notices how yet again he's fallen into an entranced state.

"You love me, don't you?" he teases, making Howard shiver with desire.

"_God, yes_," he whispers without any hesitation, Raj's accent dulcet music to his ears.

"Then maybe you'll like my idea." Raj takes Howard's hands and looks at the brunet slyly. "Remember when we were on the Artic expedition and we had to sleep together naked to keep warm?"

"Uh, y-yeah," Howard stutters, a bright red blush invading his face. _How could I forget? _Although he has a sneaky suspicion where this is going. Why else would he bring it up?

"Well, maybe we can do it again," Raj smiles, then leans in closer to whisper into Howard's ear, for once not because of the presence of females. "Only this time, it'll be just the two of us."

Howard gasps quietly. "You don't mean-" He is shocked. His infamous lusty ways must have rubbed off on the not-so innocent foreigner.

"How about we head to my room … _Howie_?"

All Howard can do is nod fervently, Raj's playful nickname making him significantly more giddy than when Bernadette uses it.

Ultimately, they both chicken out. They manage to strip down to their boxers before an endless argument of "You first", "No, you first" causes them to realize that maybe their saucy experiment will have to wait another day. Plus, Raj insists he needs his beauty sleep even though it's only 6 PM, prompting Howard to smile and roll his eyes.

They both lie underneath the covers, still only clad in their underwear, and Raj strokes Howard's chest gently and says, "Would you be a dear and turn off the light?"

Howard smiles and nods. "Anything for you, my precious little lamb."

Raj looks away bashfully, a hot pink blush complementing his bronze cheeks, before returning the gesture. "You're my little Matzah cracker."

For a second, Howard wonders how on Earth Raj has been single for so long, before deciding that it's better that way because he'll have him all to himself, and he happily reaches over to turn off the nightlight and snuggles closer to his "lamb."

Within minutes, Raj is sound asleep, and Howard just can't help but admire the way he looks so innocent and peaceful. Like an angel.

"Howard, I want you to love me forever," he hears Raj murmur in his sleep.

"You'll never have to worry about that, my little Rajesh," Howard says, and pecks the young man's forehead. Suddenly, a wave of fatigue washes over him and he lets his eyes shut, telling himself that as long as he's back home before dinnertime, he's good.

Before drifting off into sleep, Howard allows himself to think about these last few weeks, their reckless romantic escapades, and decides this wouldn't be a bad future for him. Not at all. Yet as he pictures the removed wedding ring stuffed in his trouser pocket, he feels somewhat unresolved.

Howard Wolowitz.

Meh. Too overplayed.

Howard _Koothrapalli_?

Now that's more like it.

* * *

**Hehe, hope you enjoyed this short little piece. I think HowardxRaj needs more love, cause it's seriously one of the cutest and loveliest ships ever! :)**


End file.
